


Let's Have A Tea Party

by AnimeXIII



Category: Kingsman (Movies), White Collar
Genre: BAMF Eggsy Unwin, BAMF Harry Hart, Harry Hart as Arthur, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeXIII/pseuds/AnimeXIII
Summary: When the bureau comes across a case that is a little out of their league, Mozzie steps in to help. Well, call in some help. In the form of a rather dashingly dressed young man that calls himself Galahad. He couldn't possibly be doing shady business... right?INDEFINITE HIATUS





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> My first story that is not RTAH related! Well, second story. But, still! It is a big step as a writer, at least to me. 
> 
> Warning: Terribly written accents by an American! [I'm still learning!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mozzie makes the call.

Neal jogged into the elevator of the bureau, pressing the button to his level and took a breath, trying to fix his tie. Peter had called earlier and boy, he sounded pissed. The conman wondered if Elizabeth had him in the dog house, again.

The doors slid open and the first thing Neal heard was muffled arguing up in Hughes' office. He kept his eyes on the glass as he slid over to Diana's desk, hands on his suit jacket in a nervous habit. "Why's bossman pissed?"

"Peter's trying to convince him to let him use some legal ties on this new case we just got." The dark haired woman glanced up from the file she was working on, rolling her eyes when she saw Peter flailing. "Apparently Hughes wants to get Mozzie in on this."

"Mozzie. As in, my Moz." Neal deadpanned back, unsure if that was a good idea bringing in the stocky man. He furrowed his brows and leaned closer slightly. "Why's he wanting to do that?"

"We've got word that someone's trading illegal weaponry around the world. Peter wants to get some search warrants and do this by the book, but Hughes says that it ain't gonna be that simple." Jones explained as he walked over, handing Diana another file. Neal wondered if they did anything that didn't involved a ton of files.

Neal opened his mouth to speak again, but Hughes' door swung into the wall harshly and Peter walked out. The older man gave Neal the finger point, making him gulp quietly as he hurried up to Burke's office. 

The brunet was already pacing the length of the room as Neal took a seat. "I can't believe Reese is doing this. What is he thinking?! It's insane!"

"Not really." Neal intoned, gaining a glare and holding his hands up in surrender. To think that he had a crush on this guy. "Moz ain't that bad, unless you decide to tell him that you burned his Stephen King collection."

"It's not that, Neal." Peter rubbed his chin, wedding ring glinting in the light. The conman swallow the grief rising in his throat, now was not the time for relationship issues. "I'm worried that Mozzie will bring in someone willing to sell out the FBI for money."

"Moz'll never do that, Peter." Neal stated, having faith in his theory crazed friend. "He'll do this himself if he can't find anyone trustworthy. It's not like he hasn't before."

"I know." Peter sighed, sitting down heavily at his own chair. He thought for a moment, sifting through some papers before speaking again. "Meet up with him and explain everything. We better get started before this guy makes another sell."

Neal nodded and walked out of the office, seeing it as a dismissal. He headed for the elevator, soon walking out to the bustling streets of New York and blending into the crowd. 

His mind raced with what he had learned as he followed the flow of human traffic to the park. He took a seat on a secluded park bench, crossing his legs and opening the file he had swiped from Diana's desk. Honestly, for a building of FBI agents, they sure were careless with info.

Neal read though the documents, humming when he saw the reports. This guy was good, almost Mozzie level good at covering his tracks. He wondered if he could get any pointers from the man, but he knew Peter wouldn't like that.

Neal almost snorted at the thought; him, a conman, thinking about an FBI agent's say in things. He really had fallen in love, making his heart clench as he remembered Kate. He loved her, obviously, but this love was more... warm than what it had been with her. 

He wondered what she was thinking now, watching him from up in the clouds as he crushed on the man that locked him up in prison several times. She was probably covering her eyes at his idiocy, or obliviousness.

"He who fights with monsters should look to it that he, himself, does not become a monster." A voice cut into his thoughts, making Neal blink down at the file in his lap as a man took a seat on the other side of the bench.

"And when you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you." The conman sighed, eyes sliding over to where Mozzie was reading a book full of Edgar Allen Poe poems. "Really, Moz? Friedrich Nietzsche?"

"Hey, he was a good Philosopher!" Mozzie remarked, though he was happy that someone actually did the precaution test with him. "He helped shape the modern era!"

"Yeah, yeah." Neal rolled his eyes fondly, closing the file and tossing it over to the stocky man. "The Feds want your help with this case. This guy is good, almost as good as you."

"I'll be the judge of that." Mozzie flipped through the file, book forgotten beside him as he talked. "And why should I help the suits with this?"

"Cause I asked you?" Neal leaned his cheek on his fist, giving a pout to the older man. Mozzie nearly fell of the bench trying to get away from his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay! No need to hold me at gun point!" The Cleaner shook his head as Neal grinned. "You gonna use those on Mr. Suit one of these days?"

"I don't know what you mean." Neal gritted out, smile becoming strained. He was here for business, not a pleasure that wouldn't happen!

"Right, and I'm Doctor Frankenstein." Mozzie rolled his eyes and got up with a sigh, fixing his coat and grabbing his book. After a moment of hesitation, he spoke. "You'll be meeting someone soon enough."

"Thanks, Moz." Neal nodded his head and watched him go, unsure of why the man looked uncertain of who he was sending in. But, he trusted his old friend in this.

Mozzie made a quick escape, heading for one of his safe houses. After doubling back three times and taking another route, he walked through the door and started to rummage around in one of his many hidden boxes. 

He finally pulled out a box and took a seat on the couch, opening it to show the badge inside. He held it up to the light, letting out a heavy breath as he weighed his options. He was already dialing a number on his phone, gulping when a woman spoke up. 

_"Customer complaints, how may I help you?"_

"Oxfords, not brogues."

_"...Your complaint has been duly noted and we hope that we have not lost you as a loyal customer."_


	2. Author Note

I created this later in my hobby of writing, thinking it would give me enough passion to full length stories and write badass Eggsy moments. But, all it's done is made me give empty promises to both you, the reader, and myself. 

Writing these stories has felt more of a chore than an honestly enjoyable thing I would want to do. 

I might post now and then, I might not. I don't know at this point, I'd rather be a reader than a writer. 

If you would like to continue this, that's fine. Just please ask permission. 

Thank you. 

AnimeXIII

**Author's Note:**

> Hope I'm portraying everyone correctly! Give me some tips in the comments if you can think of any!


End file.
